Intoxication
by Tara.B Amy
Summary: Oneshot SetoxJou Jou and his friends are invited to a party at Otogis'. But throughout the whole evening Jou feels someone looking at him and touching him on the crowded dancefloor. Of course he is confused and wants to find out, who it is...


Intoxication  
  
Tara: This story is inspired by Britney Spears 'Toxic'. Don't know why I like it, actually, Britney Spears isn't one of my favourite singers ^^ Dunno... The song is... um... toxic?  
  
Jen: *sweatdrop* You see? She's a little bit weird sometimes. I apology.  
  
Tara: Hey, who's weird here? I'm certainly not the one, who...  
  
Jen: *sigh* Shut up and type, before the idea escapes us...  
  
Tara: *looks around panicked* Oh, no, where is it?!  
  
Jen: Here in my Dragon Capture Jar!  
  
Tara: How did THAT happen?!  
  
Jen: My Blue Eyes ate it.  
  
Tara: I should've known... he did it again!  
  
BEWD: *from the jar* Let me out of here!  
  
Jen: No, not this time! I told you, I would punish you, if you did it again!  
  
Disclaimer: Hello, I am Kazuki Takahashi and proudly own Yu-Gi-Oh! *other wish-to-be-owners glare at her* What?! Am I not allowed to dream?! ... Okay, I don't own it! Satisfied?!  
  
Warnings: This contains yaoi, but there will be no lemon. I'm not good at writing lemony stuff -.- It's Seto/Jou. And Seto is OOC. He has to be for my purpose.  
  
BEWD: *wince* Let me out?  
  
---  
  
He felt intoxicated. Jounouchi shook his head, as if to clear it with the motion, but he just felt even dizzier than before. And this was caused by only one little movement. One mere touch of bodies.  
  
And actually he didn't know 'who' had caused it. It could have been anyone. The dance floor was crowded with people, all dancing to fast music. The flashing light kept blinding his vision so everything blurred in a mass of colour and lazy movement.  
  
"Hey, Jou!"  
  
The blonde turned around as he heard Yugi's voice and smiled, as he saw his best friend cradled in the arms of his darkness.  
  
"Hi, Yug, hi Yami!", he greeted, winking slightly. "Did you get thirsty from all the dancing?"  
  
"Yeah, sort of." Joey noticed the faint blush, which crept into the cheeks of the smaller boy and also Yami's smug grin.  
  
"He's kind of breathless!", the darkness teased in a friendly manner and then turned to the barman to get his other half something to drink. Now Joey understood what Yami had been hinting at and also grinned at Yugi, who hid his face shyly in his boyfriend's leather-shirt.  
  
"You're so mean, Yami...", he whined and then cleared his throat, trying to compose himself. "So, Joey, what are you going to do? The night is long after all."  
  
"I'm not sure.", Jou replied thoughtfully. "I wasn't prepared for such a big party. After all, Otogi said, he would invite 'a few' people..."  
  
"It wasn't planned...", a new voice cut in and Ryuuji Otogi joined them with a wary sigh. "But somehow it developed to a public party. I don't know how though."  
  
"I'm sorry." Yugi looked aside ashamed. "It's my fault. I told Anzu, there would be a party at your house and then she..."  
  
"Yugi!", Otogi exclaimed. "Then it's no wonder everyone knew about it...!"  
  
A warning glare from Yami silenced him quickly. "Don't dare to shout at Yugi."  
  
Joey watched his friends amused, as they battled on a little, Otogi growling at Yugi, Yami protecting his hikari from the black-haired teen and Yugi trying to calm them down desperately. But then he was distracted by a burning feeling at the back of his mind. He blinked. It felt like someone was staring at him intensely.  
  
Confused, Joey looked around, searching for the person, who seemed to regard him with tensed interest. There! A brief flash of colour. He was sure, he caught a glimpse of blue eyes but it was gone so quickly that it could have been an illusion.  
  
"Jou?" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his gaze to Yugi.  
  
"Huh?", he asked.  
  
"Do you want to go back to dance?" Yugi smiled with bright eyes and nodded into the direction of the crowd questioningly, since his hands were clasped firmly in Yami's.  
  
"Sure!", Jou agreed smiling back. He followed the two of them to the dance floor, where the music was much louder and the air heated and thick with the smell of smoke and sweat. Again he felt the fiery eyes lying on him, but this time he ignored them. He just wanted to have fun and so he shoved the nervousness out of his system.  
  
"Come on!", Yami coaxed them into the crowd of people, but Jou lost contact to him and Yugi almost immediately, because the teens around them stumbled between them in their eager tries of dancing.  
  
First Jou tried to shove his way back to his two friends, but figured then, that they probably would be happier without him. He was alright with it. He was sure the two appreciated their time alone with each other. He himself would rather be alone with his lover, if he were in their position. And he didn't want to be the odd man out. Jou shrugged the sinking feeling in his stomach off and went with the flow, dancing his frustration away, letting the rhythm float into his mind and direct his movements.  
  
If he was honest, he envied Yami and Yugi a little bit. He wished, he could be that lucky for once. But never had he met the right person. He didn't even know what the right person should look like to him. What they should be like... Gentle, that was for sure – gentle like the fingertips, which slid down his spine, making him shiver.  
  
Joey's eyes widened with the realisation. What was that?! He turned around sharply, but only dancing bodies greeted his sight.  
  
"I'm fantasising...", he mumbled inaudible for all the others and went on dancing, the music this time growing slow. Many pairs came to the dance floor, lovers lying in each others arms and swaying to the steady sound. Jou felt like the world was mocking him and he made an attempt to leave the crowd and go back to the bar. Before he was out of it though, someone flung an arm around his waist and pulled him back. Joey gasped and winded out of the sudden grasp. He spun around to face the person and this time they weren't gone.  
  
"Otogi?!" Joey shrieked and scowled at the green-eyed boy. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Just wanted to say hello!", the dice-boy replied nonchalantly. "Didn't know you would freak out..."  
  
"Sorry, it's just..." Jou looked around, biting his lower lip nervously. "Someone is playing tricks on me and that all evening. It's creepy!"  
  
"Okay." Otogi grinned winningly. "I really just wondered where Honda could be."  
  
"Oh..." Joey quickly hid his disappointment. So, Otogi also didn't want to stay with him for awhile. No big deal. They all had their personal interests. That he wasn't involved, was not their fault.  
  
"I have seen him at the bar an hour ago.", he explained. "He has been flirting with a girl, I think."  
  
Otogi growled. "Really? He will regret that!" With these last words he stalked away, a big, dark cloud of rage hovering over his head. Poor Honda, Jou thought, as he finally went back to dancing, relieved, that at least the music sped up with the new song.  
  
---  
  
Half an hour later Jou still was dancing, melting with the mass of teenagers around him, who, like him, wanted to exhaust themselves, whatever reasons they might have had for it. Perhaps they didn't know the reason at all. Like him.  
  
Perhaps the alcohol was the reason. Alcohol could cause depression, Jou mused silently. And depressed he was. But then... he didn't drink much.  
  
He let himself be carried away by the heavy beat of the music, spinning around and stumbling against other people in his dazed state. Then, as he once again clashed with one of the teens around him, he suddenly couldn't move further. Struggling he realised, that the person had a firm grip an his waist, holding him from behind. Again. Joey sighed unnerved.  
  
"Otogi, that's enough!", he protested angrily, turning in the strong grip. "I don't know where Honda is hiding, so..."  
  
His jaw dropped and every clear thought vanished. This wasn't Ryuuji Otogi, who held him...  
  
"Kaiba?!", he stated unbelievingly. What was all-mighty Seto Kaiba doing on a party like this? The mere picture of it would be ridiculous, but Jou found his appearance quite fitting. Black tight shirt. Black jeans. He didn't know Kaiba even owned ordinary jeans like these.  
  
But what was he thinking here? His looks weren't important. What was important at the moment was... Why was Kaiba holding him?!  
  
Kaiba looked down at him with steely, ice-blue eyes, but, oh, the fire in them betrayed the coldness. And as the brown-haired CEO didn't say anything, just tightening his grip around Jou's waist, the blonde started to get nervous. Had Kaiba been the one, who chose to torment him throughout the whole evening? Had Kaiba been looking at him all the time? The blue eyes... that couldn't be a coincident. But why? What had he done this time to make Kaiba angry? He couldn't remember. Darn...  
  
He tried to free himself from the arms by flinging them off of his sides, but Kaiba didn't seem to agree to his plans. He kept on looking at him with an unreadable expression, holding him in place firmly.  
  
"Kaiba, you bastard, let go of me.", he growled, gripping the offending arms and pulling at the fabric of the sleeves to make clear, what he wanted. "You were following me the whole time, weren't you?"  
  
"Exactly." Kaiba didn't even deny it. That baffled Jou and he stopped his effortless tries to escape, to stare at him bluntly.  
  
"And why?"  
  
Kaiba didn't response directly. But when he did, he said just one word. "Because."  
  
That wasn't the explanation he wanted. Jou knitted his brows and glared at his enemy dangerously. He pushed against Kaibas chest forcefully but it didn't seem to help any. How could the CEO be stronger than him? Sure, he was taller – which he experienced especially now, since they were so close – but he was sitting in school and his office all day long. How could it be then, that he wasn't able to beat him in matters of strength?  
  
"Look, moneybags,", Joey spit out. "I have enough problems without you making my life shit! I don't want to fight right now! So... Put your hands where they belong!!"  
  
"Stop barking, mutt." The CEO looked down on him indignantly. "My hands 'are' where they belong."  
  
And with that he was pulled closer to Kaiba, until their bodies touched. And as the brunette started to sway lightly to the music, Joey noticed, that they played a slow song again. He didn't dare to move now. He hated it, when one's intentions were so unclear. It made him feel nervous and uncertain.  
  
"Just tell my why!", he demanded less powerful than intended.  
  
"Because all evening you looked like a neglected puppy and it made my head hurt.", Kaiba murmured near his ear.  
  
"Stop comparing me with a dog!" Jou growled lowly, hitting the CEO's arm lightly. "I am no dog!"  
  
"But you surely act like one.", the brunette replied chuckling.  
  
"That's not true!", Joey raged, gritting his teeth. Oh, if he could have moved...  
  
"It is and you know that, pup." The blonde could hear the smirk behind the words and it made him furious.  
  
"It is not!", he said loudly. "That is totally unreasonably!!"  
  
"You think?", Kaiba asked with mocking doubt.  
  
"Yeah, I think!" Jou wished, he could see those blue eyes of his, so... he could punch them a little bit more blue than normal. "Give me the reasons, if there are any!"  
  
Kaiba seemingly knew exactly how to answer to that, because he spoke up promptly. "I bet you didn't ever consider yourself as beautiful, did you? Puppies don't know how cute they are and that makes them even more lovely and nobody can fight the unruly urge to cuddle them and protect them. I saw you standing in front of the crowd, not noticing the hungry looks of the people around you. Saw you being alone in the company of your friends, who were preoccupied with their lovers and hopefully-soon-to-be lovers – like a beaten puppy you waited to be scooped up and taken care of – waiting for your master."  
  
"I think now you completely lost your sanity.", the blonde stated. "What did you put into your coffee? Or did you drink too much?"  
  
"No, I'm sane, thanks." Kaiba scolded at him lightly, leaning back a bit, so their eyes locked.  
  
"And you implied, that 'you'... 'you' of all people – are my master?" Joey shook his head. "If this isn't insane..."  
  
"Shut up, mutt." The CEO glared at him, but Jou blocked it easily. He tried not to show how dizzy Kaiba's nearness made him again, now, that the nervousness had faded a bit. Like the first touch he had felt, while dancing. What were Kaiba's intentions? His real intentions.  
  
"Oh, great master, would you please let me go to the toilet?", he asked growling, again struggling to free himself. His efforts were in vain. Kaiba refused to let go. "Kaiba, I mean it!"  
  
"Tell me about that dice-boy."  
  
Joey stopped confused, looking into blue eyes questioningly. "Otogi?" That was completely off-topic, he thought bewildered.  
  
"Yes Otogi." Kaiba just stared at him without further explanation of what he wanted to hear.  
  
"He created a game, Dungeon-Dice-Mo-"  
  
"Not that, pup." The CEO sighed. "Your relationship to him!"  
  
"My-?!" Joey coughed lightly, hoping he understood it wrong. "I can't say that I like him very much. But he is a friend of Yugis'. So I think he's okay."  
  
"And why did he embrace you like that?", Kaiba asked tensely. "I didn't like that."  
  
"He looked for Honda." Jou shrugged. "It didn't mean anything. Why?"  
  
"Because your master doesn't allow anyone to touch his puppy." Kaiba looked at him seriously.  
  
"You're a queer, you know that?!" Joey seethed, pushing against the CEO's chest quite hard. "You're not my master and I ain't no puppy!!"  
  
"And what about that?" In his rage, Joey nearly overheard the faint click, but he surely felt the strange cool material at his neck, clinging to his skin now, as if it belonged there.  
  
"What is that?", he asked, voice thick with shock and suspicion.  
  
"A collar and a leash." With that the brunette tugged at a leather-leash to emphasise his point, grinning like a madman.  
  
For once Jou was speechless. He could do nothing but stare at Kaiba in sheer disbelief. That couldn't possibly be true. Even Kaiba wouldn't do such a thing. Would he?  
  
"Now, come on, puppy." The CEO smirked at him triumphal. "Time to leave and go back home."  
  
Jou lunged at Kaiba, trying to snatch the leash out of his hand, but the brunette was faster, taking hold of his wrists quickly and with that preventing him from doing anything.  
  
"You ass!", he swore, trashing in the firm hold desperately. He turned around as far as he could and looked for someone he knew, someone, who could help him. And there. A familiar face. "Otogi!"  
  
He heard Kaiba growl and saw Otogi turn in his direction and coming over curiously.  
  
"What's the problem?", he asked smiling sweetly. That stirred Jou's suspicion. Otogi only smiled like that, when there was something in common. Most likely something he was bound to dislike greatly.  
  
"He has lost his mind!", he sent the green-eyed boy a pleading look. "He's trying to put a leash on me and... he's absolutely insane!"  
  
"Correction." Kaiba smirked. "I 'already' put a leash on you, mutt, and now..." A death-glare hit the newcomer. "I'm going to go home. With him."  
  
"And you are sure, Joey wants that?", Otogi asked, unfazed by the glare. "I hardly doubt that."  
  
Jou looked at Otogi thankfully. After all the black-haired teen proved, that he could be a real friend. He smiled as their eyes locked, but it faded quickly, as he heard the next words he spoke.  
  
"I'm sure, Joey would rather want to go home with 'me'!" The dice-boy strode over to them, putting a meaningful hand onto the blonde's shoulder.  
  
"What the-", Jou began, but was interrupted by the sudden outburst of anger coming from Kaiba.  
  
"Take your filthy hands off him!" The brunette shoved Otogi back hard and seconds later Joey felt himself being cradled in his arms like a cuddly- toy.  
  
"You needn't be so rude.", said Otogi slowly, rubbing his sore arm. "I'm no punching-bag."  
  
"You just let him be!" The CEO pulled Jou nearer to himself, glaring murderously at his seemingly new rival. The blonde was – mildly said – shocked. Was Kaiba being jealous?! That was impossible! Why would he be? And why was he behaving so... so... strange?  
  
"Why should I let him be?", asked Otogi growling, but something in his eyes said Jou, that his anger was somewhat... false. "Tell me why, Kaiba!"  
  
"Because he is mine!"  
  
This statement made Joey freeze with shock. His eyes, which lay on the black-haired boy still, saw an impression near satisfaction shining in the green eyes. Confused he turned his head to the CEO, who also stared at Otogi, but with fierce determination.  
  
"Y-yours?", Jou stuttered.  
  
"Yeah, mine." Kaiba looked at him, his expression softening profusely. He leaned in and before Jou knew, what was happening, a pair of searching lips melted with his own, intoxicating his every cell with the smell of a rich summer-day and with the feeling of soft hands, sliding up his back and slender fingers curl in his hair, pressing him nearer to the warm mouth. He felt himself growing weak and his legs slowly gave in, so he leaned against the invitingly steady body of the one holding him, letting himself be carried away by the heavy storm, which had strewn all his thoughts and his will in his head. He couldn't think properly anymore. As then the tip of the CEO's tongue touched his lips, lightly brushing over them, coaxing them to open up, he complied joyfully. He let Kaiba take control, let him be the one in charge of his very existence, let him be his leader through the darkness. Trustingly. The picture of a little puppy, following his new master home full of trust, crossed Jou's mind for a second, but it got lost the next moment, because Kaiba deepened the kiss, making his head spin and his insides catch fire. That he needed to breath suddenly seemed so unimportant. Who needed to breath, when they had living fire eating their whole body up. He moaned softly into Kaiba's mouth, a sound he couldn't hold back. It stole itself into his throat, coming from deep inside of his being. He felt his cheeks redden, feeling ashamed, but the reaction, it drew from the brunette, made him rethink it. Kaiba pulled him closer – Jou wondered, how that could be possible – pressing against him with a vengeance, that made Jou feel warm inside. It made him feel wanted. Needed  
  
As Kaiba leaned back, breaking their kiss at that, Joey whimpered at the loss, wondering, why the CEO had stopped. He barely noticed, that his lungs burned with the need of oxygen.  
  
"Come with me?" It was more of a question than one of his usual demands. Kaiba coaxed him softly, looking down at him with pleading eyes.  
  
He couldn't resist the urge to nod, excitement building up inside of him. He couldn't believe this was happening. He let himself be lead, as Kaiba pulled at the leash, playfully smiling at him while doing that. He frowned at the leathery ribbon. They would have to have a long talk – or argument, depending on how stubborn Kaiba was – about this weird obsession with dogs.  
  
---  
  
Ryuuji Otogi watched the two go with a smirk curving his lips.  
  
"You owe me big.", he said casually, turning around to face Honda, who grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry for that, bud." The brown-haired teen shrugged. "But I didn't know how to help Jou any other way..."  
  
"You could have done the job yourself easily." Otogi looked at his lover sceptically.  
  
"Nobody would have believed me!", protested Honda. "I am never that flirtatious, you know!"  
  
"Haha...", Otogi replied dryly. "Very funny..."  
  
"I'm just best friends with Joey and everybody knows that!" Honda shook his head rigorously. "Kaiba would never have gotten so jealous because of me! In your case... they don't know what to expect from you."  
  
"Good." Otogi smiled like a knife.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" The brown-haired blinked in confusion, but then scowled, knitting his eyebrows. "You and your unfathomable aura..."  
  
"Don't tell me you dislike it, honey." The wide grin betrayed the hurt in Otogi's words.  
  
"No, I don't. But that's not the point!" Honda cuddled into Otogi's warm side and they walked off into the crowd of dancing people, heatedly discussing and every once in a while sharing a deep kiss until they completely faded from view. In the distance twin-crowns of golden, black and violet hair could be seen, both teens watching the scene with happy smiles, now turning to each other and minding their own business. After all, the evening was long still...  
  
OWARI  
  
Tara: What do you think? Good? Bad?  
  
Jen: It's only a One-shot. Tara's first real attempt at one... ^^  
  
Tara: Hey, it's yours, too!  
  
Jen: I take no responsibility!  
  
Tara: *growl*  
  
BEWD: I am the one to growl, not you!!  
  
Jen: You roar the most time! We would be happy if you just growled...  
  
BEWD: *roar* I don't!  
  
Jen: Do, too!  
  
BEWD: *roar* I don't!  
  
Jen: Do, too!  
  
Tara: Plz Review?  
  
BEWD: *roar* I don't!  
  
Jen: Shut up or I'll put you into the Dragon Capture Jar again!!  
  
BEWD: *growl* 


End file.
